


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: CJMatters, M/M, Pining, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Word Prompt Obidei: Sleep
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	Sleep

My eyes were weary as I watched your sleeping body, the crackle of the fire echoing through the trees. I could feel them drooping, and I stood quietly, trying to push the sleepiness out of my brain. I looked at the moon and let out a heavy sigh. I had a terrible crush on you, and I wanted nothing more to come clean about it- but I knew the repercussions of crushes in our lives. They ended either magnificently or magnificently horribly.

I grabbed a log, putting it on the fire, watching your chest rise and fall so slowly. I picked at my nails, studying you. You'd saved my life multiple times already, and although I refused to vocalize it, you somehow just knew I liked you. Would I make a move? Of course not. I had no way of confirming if you were teasing me or serious about being with me.

"Confusing, hm." I murmured, sitting back down in my spot, and I sighed, thinking about if there was a way to figure out how you felt about me besides straight up asking and getting rejected. Rejected. By Tobi. I can already feel Hidan laughing at me.

You were much more complicated than originally expected, and despite the fact that you absolutely drove me wild, I knew there was a lot I would never be able to do with you if we did initiate a relationship. We'd never be able to get married or settle down, if I was one for that. There would never be a true 'home' for us besides in each others arms. I yawned.

"Deidara?" I heard you say softly.

I sighed, "Go to bed tobi. We have a long way tomorrow."

You sat up, "I can't sleep. You can sleep, I'll take watch!" You hummed, seeming happy.

I studied you cautiously, before deciding you weren't joking and laying down. "Fine." I muttered, closing my eyes, feeling the warmth of the fire. I could hear your breathing faintly, and the shuffle of your shoes as you stood up. I ignored it, assuming you were going to check the perimeter. Instead, I felt something land on me, turning and looking to realize it was your cloak, spread over my body. I glanced up, watching you turn and sit down.

"Sleep tight, Deidei!" You said cheerfully.

I sighed, the warmth of your cloak and scent of you and the campfire curling around me.


End file.
